


Beauty

by mikaylamazing



Series: Destiel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, like literally so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas questions what beauty is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy fluff that will just kill you.  
> UnBeta'd but pls review or something thnks :)

"She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve seen in my life."  
Dean still can’t believe Cas is watching a romcom. A cliché B-rated romcom. He pauses the film after that particular line of dialogue, looking over at Dean with that familiar tilt of his head.  
“Dude, what?” Dean asks, shifting uncomfortably under Cas’s intense stare.  
“Human aesthetics… what do they mean?” Cas asks, looking down at his own body before looking back up to Dean expectantly.  
“I don’t really know what you’re asking here, Cas,” he says, laughing as Cas tilts his head even further.  
“What is the definition of beauty?” Dean opens his mouth to give a sarcastic response until he sees the way Cas’s eyebrows pull together.  
“I guess it’s different for everybody,” Dean says, knowing he’s being extremely vague in his answer.  
“Well, what do you find to be beautiful?” Cas walks over and sits beside Dean on his bed. Dean looks up from where he was previously concentrated on his bedsheets, and is faced with the obvious beauty of Cas’s blue eyes. And he could tell Cas that his eyes are pretty damn beautiful, but that’s cliché as hell. So he just blinks hard as he swallows before lamely saying, “Rainbows… double rainbows.”  
And Dean thinks that if Cas tilts his head any more that he’s going to seriously strain his neck.  
“Streaks of color produced by light refraction through droplets of water? And in double form?” Cas asks, disappointment lingering in his voice.  
“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean responds with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, going back to reading online news articles. He reads about four sentences when he hears Cas give an all too human sounding sigh. Dean looks up slowly, noticing that Cas’s steady glance is still focused on him.  
“Okay, what’s your problem?” Dean asks nearly slamming his laptop shut. Cas’s eyes shift before he breathes in and out.  
“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Cas asks, and it sounds like he’s been working himself up to it; maybe he has. Cas bites his lip when he notices Dean is just looking at him incredulously.  
“Didn’t know you cared about that stuff,” Dean mumbles, looking away again, trying to keep his nonchalant air about him, but it proves to be quite difficult.  
“Well, I don’t, not really anyway. I just want to… understand.” Cas explains himself, contorting his neck again, trying desperately to meet Dean’s eyes.  
“Well, for the sake of understanding, I’d say a lot of girls find you attractive.”  
“But what do you think?”  
“Why are you so hung up on this?”  
“Because I don’t care about girls’ opinions, only yours.”  
“Okay, fine. Yes Cas, I think you’re very beautiful.” A small smile works its way onto Cas’s lips and Dean unintentionally mirrors it.  
“You mean it? You’re not just saying that?” Cas asks, just a hint of worry edging its way into his voice.  
“Cas, you’re beautiful.” Dean smiles, actually making eye contact with him for the first time during the entire conversation.  
“I think you’re beautiful too, Dean.”


End file.
